The present invention relates to garments that are fastened with a plurality of hook and eye pairs. More specifically the present invention comprises elastically elongatable eye tape that is useful for brassieres and will dynamically deform in the horizontal plane to adjust to the needs of the wearer.
Brassieres have used hook and eye fasteners for more than fifty years. The hooks and eyes are mounted on a stabilized (non-stretchable) fabric, usually a tape. The tape is then mounted on the garment. Typically, a set of vertical columns and rows eyes, usually between two and four in number, are aligned on a tape. Similarly there is a tape containing one corresponding vertical column of hooks such that the number of eyes per each column corresponds to the number of hooks. If there are three hooks in the hook column, there will be three eyes in each vertical column of eyes.
The use of multiple columns of eyes allows for minor horizontal adjustment to the garment""s fit. Typically, the eye columns are separated by about five eighths of an inch. In such a case, if there were three columns of eyes mounted on the tape (usually the limit) there would be from five eighths to one and a quarter of an inch adjustment available to the wearer.
If the brassiere is of an incorrect size, discomfort and poor fit are experienced. Studies show that 30% of women buy brassieres of a size too small. Often the brassiere size requirements change over time or even during the day. Multiple columns of eyes provides for some relief. Adjustment capabilities greater than that provided by multiple eye columns are desired. Further, it would be desirable to have a garment automatically adjust (expand or contract) without intervention by the wearer.
It is an object of the invention to provide flexibility to garment size without the wearer having to make an adjustment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide size flexibility to a brassiere without the wearer having to make an adjustment.
It is another object of the invention to provide flexibility to a garment size in a horizontal dimension and not a vertical dimension without the wearer having to make an adjustment.
It is another object of the invention to provide flexibility to a brassiere size in a horizontal dimension and not a vertical dimension in a garment without the wearer having to make an adjustment.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a elastically elongatable eye tape with smooth edges for comfort.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for producing elastically elongatable eye tape using existing eye tape producing machinery.
The present invention is to the use of a stretch fabric tape that holds the eye or both the hook and eye fasteners to a garment, such as a brassiere. In doing so, the tape will stretch if the brassiere is too tight. The fabric tape stretches only in the horizontal direction so as to maintain vertical positioning of the eye portion with the hook portion.